


Didn't Mean to Ruffle any Feathers

by buckybarnes19



Series: Bucky's Big Adventure [15]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Avengers - Freeform, Fluff, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Recovering!Bucky, The Winter Soldier - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-02
Updated: 2015-06-02
Packaged: 2018-04-02 13:03:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4061044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckybarnes19/pseuds/buckybarnes19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve falls asleep on a lazy Saturday afternoon, and Bucky takes the opportunity for a little mischief</p>
            </blockquote>





	Didn't Mean to Ruffle any Feathers

Their Saturday afternoon has passed quietly, a rare day of rest inbetween missions. Bucky’s been a member of the Avengers for six months now, three years after leaving Hydra, and he’s happier now than he’s been for a long, long time.

Steve was reading but now the book lies on the floor, his hand resting on top of it and his face bathed in the warm sunlight while he sleeps in the late afternoon. Bucky stops in the hallway, watching his friend sleep peacefully, looking calm and at ease for the first time in weeks. Smiling, he pads back down the hallway toward his room and retrieves something from the closet. He’s been hiding it from Steve, waiting for the perfect time, and now seems as good a time as any. Bucky sneaks back down the hallway, mindful of where he places his feet, instinctively controlling his breathing, never taking his eyes off his target. All skills he learned first as a sniper in the United States army and then again as a Hydra weapon. Now he puts them to better use.

Stopping just shy of the living room he lifts the object and watches Steve, carefully calculating the force he’ll need to use to hit the target. He aims and lobs and the object sails on its perfect trajectory, hitting Steve square in the face.

“What the-?” Steve looks around in confusion while Bucky leans against the wall, laughing so hard his ribs hurt. Steve reaches down and picks up Bucky’s missile. It’s a bald eagle stuffie dressed in a Captain America outfit that Bucky found in a flea market while out with Clint and Natasha one day. It comes complete with a little shield.

Steve shakes his head and throws it back at Bucky before slumping back on the couch. “Very funny,” he says.

Catching the bird Bucky goes to the kitchen, holding the eagle up in the air like it’s flying. “Caw caw,” he says.

“You know, it’s only a matter of time before they start making Winter Soldier merchandise.” Steve smiles.

“Good. The world needs a Bucky Bear.”


End file.
